Bad Boys And Good Girls
by DazzledbyEdwardCullen
Summary: Bad Boy Edward Masen meets Good girl Isabella Swan at a local hotspot. Both have an immmediate attraction but can good girl isabella tame the playboy ways of Edward Masen? All human OOC. Mature Content///
1. Bad boy sees Good Girl

Bad Boy Sees Good Girl

_Could she be any more obvious? What a fucking idiot._ Edward Masen eyed the slutterific woman with bored amusement. Ever since he had entered the club, this chick had all but fucked him. At least not with her body. Now her eyes had been repeatedly stripping him naked and well fucking him senseless. Hell, if her eyes alone could do that, well then by all means would he fuck her.

"So Lauren," he smoothly began.

"It's Jessica!"

Inwardly, he winced. Outwardly, he continued on, pretending to ignore that small mistake. "Jessica, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house for a glass of wine. Maybe we could talk for a while?"

And by talking, I mean you using your mouth in that other creative way that women use it for.

He watched her face as she fell for that one. Score for Masen tonight. It was too easy sometimes. Having the incredible luck in the looks department always managed to sack a chick for the night.

Cue the intense i-wanna-do-you-right-now green eyes and that half smirk and everything else after that was a piece of fucking cake.

"Sure Edward, let just go tell my friends goodbye."

He watched her go to her friends, watched her repeatedly point to him and the looks of jealousy and lust on her friends faces. Sorry ladies, maybe next time.

He turned back to bar, placed bill on the counter and started to head towards Jessica. That was until her saw her.

She was sitting at a corner table only a few feet away from him, with a group of people, who were all enjoying various drinks. Except for her. She just sat there, watching her friends get drunk, holding her small bag and laughing occasionally at the beefy looking guy next to her. Her hair, a dark brown maybe, was loose and curly on her shoulders, framing her heartshaped face. And when she threw back her head and laughed, all her hair came off her slender shoulders, revealing a slender throat.

She turned to talk to a small, pixie like woman with short, spiky black hair, talking animatedly with her hands. Her big friend turned to his other side and started nuzzling some blonde bombshells neck.

He wanted to go over there, and get her name. He would have except for Jessica, who was headed this way.

"Ready babe?"

Jessica, compared to HER, looked plain. But then again, a score was a score so maybe next time…

"Yeah, let's go."

In order to leave, he had to walk past her table. Pass her. Right before he did, looked at her, watched her look at him with these incredible brown eyes. He watched as pink bloomed in her cheeks as she quickly turned her head towards her beefy companion. He also caught a wiff of freesias and strawberry. It made his dick throb.

With a reaction like that, he really wanted to see her again. He wanted to turn around ask her name, but Jessica was waiting. Maybe next time…

**BPOV**

"Are you done yet?" grumbled Bella Swan as Alice hairsprayed and curled another section of Bella's hair.

"Beauty takes time Bella."

"It's not a hollywood event Alice. Just a club."

"A club where you might meet a potential someone. You never know."

"Remind me again, why I decided to let you and Emmet talk me into this?"

"Because we wouldn't accept no for an answer and you don't ever do anything fun."

"I do too!" she insisted.

"Oh really?" said Alice, an eyebrow raised, "tell me, what does Isabella Swan do for fun that a normal person would consider fun? That means reading, working or cooking does not count."

Well damn.

"Look Alice, I do appreciate it, but all I would rather do is curl up with a good book."

"I'm sorry Bella, but trust me when I say, this night is something you really need."

Bella rolled her eyes and said nothing more. You just couldn't argue with Alice when she set her mind to something.

&

An hour later, Bella stood before a floor length mirror, eyeing her glossy, curled hair and the outfit Alice had forced her to wear. Dark jeans that hung low on her hips, fitting her body tightly and a light blue halter top. It was way out of her comfort zone, but Alice insisted that this particular shade of blue complemented her skin and refused to let her wear a simple t-shirt.

She was glad Alice had applied only minimal amounts of make-up. Just mascara and lipgloss.

"Hey Bella, ready to go?"

Rosalie Hale, stood in the doorway, her long blonde hair, teased seductively around her face. She was a knockout tonight dressed in a black cocktail dress. No wonder her brother, Emmet had fallen for her. She was gorgeous and confident.

"Yep, just preparing myself for the crazy night ahead."

Rose laughed and said, "It won't be that bad."

"Haha, you've obviously have never hung out with Alice before. Oh boy, you're in for a surprise."

The two made their way downstairs where Emmet sat on the couch, flipping through channels. He turned off the tv when he saw Bella and Rose coming down.

"And who is this knockout? Is this my little sister Bella? Well hot damn."

Bella blushed and said, "Oh stop it Emmet. I had no choice. You know how Alice get's when she's around clothes."

Alice smiled smugly and said, "You only get perfection."

They all laughed and headed out the door.

&&

In the middle of their club hopping, the group headed to a club called Club Jauguar and by that time Bella was exhausted. She didn't get how Alice had all this pent up energy and could easily make it from club to club.

They managed to grab a table in a corner, convienently located next to the bar.

Bella watched her friends drink their asses off, laughing at the ridicoulous things Emmet said. Despite her earlier grumblings, Bella was enjoying herself. As Emmet leaned in to say some nonsense, she threw back her head and laughed uncontrollably at the absurdity of Emmets comment.

While attempting to calm down, she felt a pair of eyes on her and looked in the direction of the bar. Sitting on a stool was the sexiest man she had ever seen. And he was looking in her direction. Bella quickly turned and started talking to Alice.

"Alice", she said, hoping her friend wasn't too drunk, "that man over at the bar, is he looking over here."

Alice looked over quickly and nodded.

"Why?"

"Uhm, no reason. Just curious."

She tried sneaking glimpses of him, but her vision was obscured by the brunette woman who was talking to him. He started walking towards her and Bella's palms became slick.

Try not stare. Yet she felt those eyes on her and made the mistake of looking right at him. Bad idea. She happened to lock eyes with some of the most intense green eyes. They made her heart pound and a blush spread across her face.

She watched him smirk as he passed by her. Jerk.

"Bella, you oksy over there?"

Shme smiled at alice and said, "I'm fine."

Later that evening or morning depending upon who you asked, as Bella closed her eyes, a handsome face floated before her eyelids.

_Who was he?I_


	2. Thinking of you pt1

Thinking of You

"Are you serious here Bella?" Alice couldn't believe it. Her best friend, the shy Isabella Swan, wanted to go clubbing AGAIN.

They were sitting on Alice's comfy bed and had been talking about random things when Bella seriously proposed another club hopping trip.

"Is it that hard to believe?"

Bella got her answer in the form of an eyebrow rising. Okay then…

"Are you sick? On crack?"

Alice reached forward to check her friends' forehead. Bella smacked it away angrily, while hotness spread to her cheeks. She didn't think she could come out and say, _I saw an incredibly hot guy and want to see him again._

Not that Alice wouldn't react appropriately. But if she told her the truth, Bella's wardrobe would never be safe.

"Come on Alice. Can't I just admit that you were right; that I actually enjoyed myself and want to do it again?"

Alice crossed her arms and said, "You could if you were good at lying. Fortunately, for me you're not. So spill."

Bella sighed in defeat and sacrificed her wardrobe for the sake of friendship. "Fine. I saw someone and well, I wanted to see if maybe, they would be there again tonight. A chance of fate if you will."

It had been a whole week since I had last seen him. A whole week of thinking and dreaming about seeing this mysterious guy again. One hand, Bella was exhilarated at meeting him. Yet, he had been with that blonde woman and from the way she kept looking at him; Bella could only imagine what they would do later that night.

_Ugh. I'm pretty sure I could._

Instinctively, she knew what kind of man he seemed to be. A womanizer. A whorehound. But she couldn't deny that sudden awareness she had felt when she had seen him. It was such a high level of an instant attraction that Bella had been amazed. Not even Jake had caught her attention like that when they had first met.

_Ugh, Jake. _

Jake had been her first boyfriend, her first real relationship. Or, so she had thought. In the end, he had only been after one thing.

So why did she want to meet a man who clearly didn't hide his profession?

Clearly, she was crazy. Or on crack as Alice had said.

"Jesus Bells! You saw a hot guy and didn't even say anything? Have I taught you nothing?"

Bella grimaced and said, "Well sorry for not attacking him outright, demanding that he strip me of all my clothes. I'm pretty sure the brunette bimbo with him had that all taken care of."

"Oh man, he's one of THOSE guys?"

"Affirmative, which sucks because one part of me wants to see him again and hopefully talk, yet the more cautious part of me knows exactly what kind of trouble I might get into."

Bella leaned back among the pillows and closed her eyes, imagining the sensual face she had dreamed about for the past week. Sexy lips, strong jaw, a shock of messy bronze hair and those killer eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know this guy and I'm dreaming about his lips._

She opened her eyes and looked at Alice who was watching her with amusement.

"What?" she demanded even as her face became the color of a tomato.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm curious as to why you let the less cautious side of you determine this decision."

"Oh, I don't know Alice. Maybe it's because I've had to listen to you complaining about the lack of boys I bring home. Maybe I want to prove to you guys that I'm just as capable at capturing a man's interest."

Alice looked a little guilty at that statement.

"I understand that Bella, but you don't have to prove anything. Not even to me. I just thought that after the whole Jake incident, you would be a bit more wary. You may not let it show, but I know he hurt you very badly.

Besides, this mystery man is the same way as Jake. Who's to say HE won't shit all over you?"

"The only difference is that I know this beforehand. I can easily guard my heart. Besides, with you, Rose and Emmet with me, I'll be able to safely determine whether this guy even deserves more of my attention."

Alice smiled at that, but her eyes still showed her concern for her best friend.

&&

Bella arrived at Club Jaguar, feeling confident and unsure of herself. Confident because of the friends surrounding her and of the sophisticated outfit Alice had picked for her and unsure because her might or might not be here.

Alice, sensing her friends tension, said, "Don't worry Bells. If he goes all whorehound on you, Emmet will kick his ass."

Well, with that assurance in mind, Bella managed to swallow some of her nervousness.

They sat in the same table as before, giving Bella an excellent view of the bar.

_Now, just wait._

For at least an hour, Bella and Alice talked about random things, trying not to notice Rose and Emmets make-out session.

"God, are they always like this?"

"I wouldn't know as Emmet always ends up at Rose's house. Thank God."

After tactfully suggesting to Emmet that he and Rose could probably head over to Rose's house, the two left leaving Alice and Bella alone. Thank God Rose had driven her own car.

Just as Bella was about to give up, she noticed that Alice was staring intently at something over her shoulder.

"Holy crow, Alice, what is it?"

She turned and saw a tall, man with blonde hair enter the club. He was lean, yet muscular. And incredibly handsome.

She watched as he scanned the crowd, his gaze immediately settling on her table. He looked at Bella then at Alice, with almost the same dazed look on his face. He turned around and gestured for someone.

That someone, ironically, was the mystery man.

"Oh my god Alice it's HIM!"

They both watched curiously as the two men talked to each other, occasionally glancing at them. Bella's palms started sweating as the green eyed stranger kept locking eyes with her. Was he coming over here?

As if answering her question, he and his friend casually sauntered to their table. He never managed to look away from Bella's face. He gazed at her frankly, sensually.

"Evening ladies."

_Holy mothertrucker. That is a voice of sin right there._

And the bastard knew it too, judging from the way he smirked at her. Jerk.

She turned to Alice, hoping that her friend had some sarcastic remark to deliver that smirking bastard but she couldn't stop looking at the blonde guy.

Thanks a lot.

She turned to Mr. Asshole, and said in what she hoped was a firm voice "Was there something you wanted?"

He eyed her up and down with a look that clearly said _what do you think I want?_

Her face turned red and she swore she saw him laughing. Oh, great.

"How about your name?"

It was clearly NOT the response she thought he would say.

"Bella Swan," she said curtly.

"Bella…It fits you," he mused.

"And you are…?"

"Edward Masen."

Edward. It was an old fashioned name yet it suited his sexiness and manner very well.

"Well Edward, who is your friend?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

Bella turned to Alice, who surprisingly, hadn't said a word. "Alice, this is Jasper. Jasper, Alice."

And Alice, who was the most outgoing person she knew besides Emmet, actually started blushing when she was introduced. Well well well

"Would you gentleman care to sit with us?"

Bella was shocked. This guy had been a total asshole and now Alice was inviting them to sit with them. And she had a funny feeling it had something to do with the blonde god beside Alice. She kept looking at him and vice versa.

All this meant that Bella and Edward left to their own devices.

Bella couldn't stand it anymore. "Do you want to dance?"

Oh God, she thought miserably. Did I really JUST ask him to dance?

He looked rather surprised at her outburst. Obviously, that wasn't what he expected her to say. "Sure," he replied, standing up.

He led Bella to the dance floor, pushing aside the rather intense dancers. Finally, they found a spot in the sea of people, less occupied. The music playing was a techno crazy dance number. The music was not a 'safe' song by any means. Bella had to be in extremely close contact with Edward.

He walked up to her, his eyes seeming to glow hot as he gazed at her. Bella swore to herself as he approached, her mouth going dry. Male sexiness oozed from every pore of his body. She nervously licked her lips, knowing that his intense eyes had caught that movement. She kept her eyes on his well formed chest, secretly loving the way the black dress shirt hugged his frame tightly.

"Bella?"

She glanced up, startled at the huskiness in his voice. "What?"

"Are you going to stare at my chest all night? Because if you are, I have a better idea than dancing."

_Seriously?! Who the hell does he think he is? _

"Okay, asshole, for the record, I AM NOT one of those slutty whores who come to a club for the sole purpose of getting laid. If you don't like it, then I'm sure the brunette with a boob job would happily take you home!"

He took a step back from her and raised his hands saying, "Okay, okay. I get it. No getting laid. Just calm down. I just want to dance."

_Damn right._

Once again, he approached her and placed his hands on her hips. Oh, fugdemonkies. Those hands were burning her through her pants, igniting her skin. He pulled her closer and she brought her hands up to wrap around his neck. Their bodies rocked in time with the music. She was close enough to smell his scent of after shave and him. It was a damn good smell.

Bella looked at him, wondering if he would kiss her. Not that she wanted him too. He was a jerk after all. She licked her lips again, while dancing just a little bit closer. She saw the heat and was dismayed to realize that some part of her wanted him to kiss her. Some part wanted to taste those full lips, wanted to…

_ASSHOLE. ASSHOLE. _

The final beats wound down the song, some couples heading off to the bar. Edward grabbed Bella's hand, leading her back to their table. He stopped her a few feet away, turned to her and said, "I was wondering, if I could take you to dinner somewhere?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Right. 'Dinner'. Please, I know what happens after dinner."

She brushed past him, and was surprised to feel a strong grip at her wrist. Edward whirled her around and saw that he was angry.

"I'm serious about dinner. No sex. I just want to talk. Hell, if you don't trust me, you can call your friend over there to pick you up or confirm that I'm taking you home afterwards."

She really should just stick to no, but…

"Fine. But ONLY dinner. I'll have Alice get your number from your friend over there. I'll call you to let you know when and all that."

They headed over to the table and had to literally pull Alice and Jasper apart. Alice's face when they left was pretty comical to say the least.

"Oh Bells, Jazz was…incredible."

Bella raised an eyebrow. Jazz?

"Well Alice, you can tell me more on the way home. Did he give you his number?"

"Yes." She sighed contently.

"Now Alice, you've only know him for a few hours. You can't sigh all happy like until you've known him for about a week," she joked.

Alice stuck her tongue out, deciding to be childish.

"You don't understand Bella. It's like I've been waiting for him for a long time. I don't know. It sound corny but I really do like him."

"I understand I just hope that you'll be careful okay."

"I will. Promise. So, you and Sex on Legs over there. That was something."

"Really Alice? Sex on Legs?"

"You have to admit, it does fit him."

Bella couldn't find herself disagreeing with that.

"What was something?"

"The way you two danced and the way you acted afterwards."

"Spying on me?" Bella joked.

"I was curious. Whatever he said made you angry one minute then flustered the next."

"Ugh. He's so…infuriating. The point is he might have asked me out." Bella mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry, say the last part again?" Alice said leaning closer to hear.

"He asked me out."

"What?! Please tell me you said yes!" she screeched.

"Honestly, Alice. And yes, I said yes alright."

"God Bella how could sit there and drive the whole time and not say anything? This is epic!"

"I didn't think it was that important." It might have come out like a question instead.

"Of course it's important. Bells, have you seen Edward? He is freaking hot."

"Yeah, I know that-"

She was cut off by Alice who asked, "We have to start planning what you're going to wear. Did he say when he was taking you?"

"No, I told him I'd call with details. He and Jasper are friends so I figured I could get his number from him. Besides, he was getting on my nerves."

"Got it. Okay, so dress, or pants?"

Bella shook her head but smiled at her friend's musings as she continued to drive home.

* * *

**A/N:** phew, i don;t think i've ever written a chapter this long before. WELL, enjoy. REVIEW please. If you do, sexward just might have a little surprise for you ;)


End file.
